pull Sungmin into the love
by epildedo
Summary: "Kau tahu Cho Sungmin, mengadukan ini pada Appa"/just oneshoot /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae


**Ff Kyumin/ **_**pull Sungmin into the love**_**/oneshoot/ Kyumin**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Kau tahu Cho Sungmin, mengadukan ini pada Appa"/just oneshoot /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun (23 tahun)

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin(17 tahun)

and other

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME********

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...mianhae"

Namja cantik itu berlutut ,wajah putihnya ter-aliri liquid bening yang turun dari bola mata kelinci bewarna coklat gelap miliknya

Pipi chubbynya tak urung merona merah kala mata lucunya terpejam beberapa kali ,membiarkan air matanya jatuh menuruni dagu menuju leher putih miliknya,pemandangan yang begitu memikat

Bahkan namja tampan yang tengah terduduk angkuh di depan namja cantik tersebut mampu mencairkan amarahnya ketika mendengar dengan baik, isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir semerah delima yang justru malah terdengar bagai desahan pemecah heningan malam yang sunyi di ruangan bernuansa megah tersebut

"Cho Sungmin"

Suara Bass itu mengalun indah memenuhi pendengaran Sungmin,Suara yang justru pada saat-saat tertentu begitu menyeramkan kala nada Suara berat tersebut terdengar di saat-saat seperti ini

"Kau tahu Cho Sungmin, mengadukan ini pada Appa"

Tanpa nada mengancam ,hanya kedataran lontaran kata-kata yang entah hanya pernyataan ataupun sebuah pertanyaan,namun tak urung namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut semakin menggigil takut

"Aniya Kyuhyun Hyung~ Hiks"Sungmin memilih menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun,namja cantik itu menengadah berusaha dengan segenap keberaniannya untuk menatap wajah namja stoic di hadapannya

"..."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati wajah cantik Sungmin detik kemudian ekor matanya kembali tertuju pada kertas Ulangan yang mempunyai tanda tulisan merah besar berbentuk lingkaran yang tercetak tebal pada kotak nilai kertas ulangan tersebut

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lirih

Inilah yang menjadi sumber masalah perbincangan kaku Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

Kyuhyun selalu mendapati Sungmin mendapatkan nilai dibawah 15 maupun nol di setiap ujian kelasnya

Entah apa hal ini dapat di sebut sebagai keuntungan bagi namja tampan itu atau sebaliknya

Apa Kyuhyun harus kembali menyeret Sungmin menuju ranjang untuk menghukum namdongsaeng cantiknya seperti yang sudah-sudah

Kyuhyun menyeringai ,kembali mata obsidianya mengamati lekuk Tubuh Sungmin ,lekuk Tubuh yang sedikit berisi jemari lentik yang mungil, tak lupa belahan pantat bulat nan besar yang ketara ketika namja cantik itu seolah tengah menungging seperti saat ini

Sepertinya namdongsaengnya akan benar-benar berkerja keras malam ini untuk memuaskan little Cho milik Kyuhyun

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari ini bukan?"Kyuhyun masih berucap datar namun kaki jenjang namja tampan tersebut berjalan menuju Tubuh Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi bersimpuh padanya

"N-ne"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun Enggan ,namun Jemari panjang Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih dan menahan dagu Sungmin agar tetap memandangnya,Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum terbanglah Suka cita dan membaralah birahi namja tampan itu,ketika Sungmin menutup mata indah miliknya seolah mengizinkan Hyung tercintanya berbuat lebih pada dirinya malam ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brug **

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum puas dikala melihat Sungmin kembali berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang King Size miliknya,Sungmin yang sekarang hanya menggunakan kemeja sekolah tanpa bawahan ,menampilkan paha putih tanpa noda yang semakin menggoda Kyuhyun untuk segera menunggangi namsaengnya tersebut

"H-Hyung"

Sungmin beringsut mundur hingga membentur kepala ranjang kala melihat Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya ,Sungmin kembali bersemu melihat Kyuhyun telah Topless entahlah rasa cemasnya kembali muncul ketika harus kembali berhubungan intim dengan sang Hyung,jika kalian bertanya apakah mereka baru melakukan hubungan ini dua kali ataupun lima mungkin?tentu jawabannya adalah tidak, Kyuhyun telah menempa Sungmin tentang Sex Sejak namja cantik tersebut memasuki Junior High School dan sekarang Sungmin telah berada di Tingkat Dua Senior High School,setiap kesalahan Sungmin dalam hal apapun,harus di bayar dengan memuaskan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan menempatkan sang namdongsaeng berposisi sebagai seorang uke

"Hyumffhhhh"Sungmin menggerang tertahan ketika Kyuhyun membungkam bibir mungilnya cepat seraya menindi tubuh mungil Sungmin menjadikan tubuh keduanya menempel dengan begitu intim

"enghhhh.."Sengatan listrik itu kembali menggelitik kuat birahi Kyuhyun kala Sungmin mendesah ,menandakan namja mungil tersebut telah larut menikmati perlakuan sang Hyung

Lidah lihai Kyuhyun telah melesak jauh menuju gua hangat milik Sungmin menjelajahi setiap inci benda yang serasa manis di setiap hisapannya

.

.

.

.

"ahkkhhh...h...ah Hyung~"

cairan bening itu kembali turun membasahi pipi mulus Sungmin namun dalam keadaan berbeda ketika namja cantik itu tengah tengah menungging pasrah dengan Sang Hyung berada di belakang tubuhnya

"ungh...Sungmin..Saranghae"Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin,mengulumnya membuat Sungmin kembali tersentak kaget

Bukan karena perlakuan Kyuhyun detik yang lalu,melainkan kata-kata ambigu yang sering di ucapkan ketika namja cantik itu mendapatkan Hukuman dari Kyuhyun,apa aku masih di izinkan untuk berharap?ujar Sungmin dalam hati

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**:Flash back:**_

_**5 month agO**_

_**In SM Senior High School**_

Pagi itu Sungmin tengah menekuk wajah cantiknya sepanjang hari di sekolah sedangkan namja lain yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandang iba keadaan namja cantik itu

"Eunhyuk-ah"Sungmin memanggil Singkat namja yang duduk tenang di sampingnya dengan nada lemah

"Biar ku tebak,kau tengah mempunyai masalah dengan Hyung tirimu itu kan?"namja bernama Eunhyuk itu menghela nafas ketika mendapati Sungmin menggangguk pelan

"masalah nya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun ,otomatis Kyu Hyung tidak pernah melakukan eng...euh itu... padaku lagi"Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dengan kasar,menyakiti diri sendiri bukanlah solusi terbaik bukan?

"Maka dari itu,ulangi saja perbuatan serupa,dengan kembali melakukan kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat"Eunhyuk memberikan Solusi asal yang numpang lewat di kepalanya

"Aniya...Kyu Hyung pasti segera mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku sengaja melakukannya!"

Ucap Sungmin seraya merengek ,Eunyuk kembali terdiam namun mata sayu itu berubah singkat menjadi berbinar kala melihat Kertas hasil Ulangan Milik Sungmin yang tentu dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan tertinggi di kelasnya

"buatlah kertas ulanganmu mendapat nilai merah dari _songsaengnim,_kalau hasil ulangan kan tidak mungkin ketahuan"ucap Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat mata kelinci Sungmin Melotot kaget

"ANDWAEE!jika prestasi nomer satu juara kelasku turun,Appa akan menggantungku di atas gedung Perusahaannya"

Sungmin semakin menatap Horor Eunhyuk yang hanya nyengir gaje,dalam hati namja pemilik gummy smile tersebut bersyukur terlahir dari keluarga yang perekonomiannya biasa saja tanpa ada penekanan sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan macam Lee Sungmin yang selalu di tuntut sukses dalam hal pendidikannya

"Arraseo,tapi bagaimana jika kau hanya meminta manipulasi nilai pada Jungmo _songsaengnim?_dia terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya padamu,mana mungkin Guru Pedo itu menolak permintaan kecil dari namja yang ia sukai"

"Heh?"dan Senyum manis Sungmin pun kembali mengembang

"Oke kita mulai dari memanipulasi hasil ulanganmu hari ini,kajja ke Ruangan Jungmo _songsaengnim_"

.

.

_**:Flashback off:**_

.

.

"akh Hyung"Sungmin tersentak kala merasakan Junior miliknya ber-organisme akibat kuluman sensual dari Sang Hyung , membuat semen miliknya keluar lagi dan lagi

"Akh...ah..ah"Sungmin kembali Histeris ketika jemari pintar Kyuhyun memilin nipple miliknya secara bergantian dengan perlakuan yang sedemikian kasar

"akh...Min..."Kyuhyun berucap setelah mulutnya yang penuh dengan sperma sang namsaeng yang ia tumpahkan dalam single Hole Sungmin untuk memulai aktivitas sakral mereka,namja tampan itu mendesah ketika penis miliknya berusaha memasuki Hole Sungmin secara paksa bersamaan dengan Jeritan kesakitan Dari mulut mungil Namja di bawah Kyuhyun tersebut

_**Jleb**_

"Akkh...akh...Sakit...Appo...Hyungmhhffff"Bibir Sungmin kembali di klaim paksa oleh Kyuhyun ,menyedot penuh nafsu belahan mungil itu hingga membengkak

"Hyung..ah..ah..ah"Sungmin begitu menikmati ketika Kyuhyun tengah menggenjot Tubuhnya dengan begitu bernafsu ,katakan ini gila,tapi Sungguh Sungmin begitu mencintai Hyung tirinya tersebut

"waeyo Chagiya?...ah...nikmathhh"timpal Kyuhyun namun masih pada posisi menggenjot Tubuh Sungmin dengan begitu cepat,keenakan eoh?

"AH..AH..AH..ahhhhhhhhhhh~."

Crooot

Sungmin menutup matanya erat ketika namja kelinci itu telah mencapai organisme untuk kesekian kalinya,namja cantik itu begitu lelah namun melihat Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menyetubuhinya membuat niatnya untuk mencegah berhenti pun di urungkan dalam beberapa jam ini

"Sa-Saranghae H-Hyung~selama ini Minnie menyukaimu,M-maukah kau menjadi namjachiguku?ahh..ahh"Sungmin berucap lemah kembali menutup mata kala Giliran Kyuhyun untuk memuntahkan Semen Nya ke dalam Hole Sungmin

"Tentu saja"Ucapan Singkat Kyuhyun membuat mata kelinci Sungmin melebar,secepat inikah harapnnya terkabul,Sungmin merasa senang di buatnya

"SSSSShhh... ...aku bersedia menjadi namjachingumu dengan syarat"Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisi menindi Sungminpun menggantung kan kata-katanya seraya menyeringai mesum

"Mwo?"

Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun menarik Juniornya keluar dari Lubang Milik Sungmin

Menyisakan lelehan sperma yang meluber keluar membasahi ranjang Putih miliknya

_**Jleb**_

"Akh"

"Asalkan kita sepasang kekasih yang selalu Making Love setiap hari"Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya kembali memanjakan nafsu beserta Junior miliknya di dalam Lubang Surga nan sempit milik namDongsaeng tirinya

"ahh,Ne...ah...ah...ah"Seolah hilang akal Sungmin menyetujui syarat gila dari Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang namja yang telah menyodominya sejak kecil,namja tampan dan sempurna yang berhasil membuat Sungmin jatuh pada Lubang rasa Cinta yang begitu dalam

"ah...ah..faster Hyung~"

"ah...ah...nikmathhh..so tight...ahhh...Saranghae Lee Sungmin"Kyuhyun berucap di sela kegiatan Sex-nya

"Na-Nado Hyung ah..ahhhh~"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End **_

.

.

Ff apa ini!?isinya Smut mulu!*nangis alay

Oke, saya tahu, ep ep ini _**gak pantas**_ untuk di lanjut

Jadi _**end**_ sampai di sini saja

Ahaha#plak

Oh, kayaknya *finding light last chapter* akan segera saya publish

Tapi ...

Setelah ep ep baru saya yang ber berbentuk-twoshoot *mungkin*gak janji*beneran gak janji

jadi publish dalam beberapa hari ini ^^*gak janji lagi

*ada yang nunggu kah?gak ada*pundung di kolong meja

Repyu ne ^^

gomawo


End file.
